Merry Christmas, Cuddy
by babygurl0506
Summary: Title says it all. A little huddy oneshot for the holiday. :


**A/N: So, I wanted to do something for Christmas for Huddy. It's not my best work but I'm still growing into writing them. :/**

**HAPPY HOLIDAYS to all of you. **

**

* * *

**

Christmas.

The "happiest time of the year" or some crap like that. Probably not going to be so happy for the family of his patient. 38 year old male dying of cancer that metastasized from his thyroid to his liver, kidneys, and lymph nodes. It was probably for the best that Foreman had been the one to tell the family. If he'd gone in he probably would've said something along the lines of: _"You have two months to live. Merry fricking Christmas." _He shook his head and turned off the computer monitor, he wouldn't admit that the case had affected him, but it had.

He couldn't look at a family anymore and not think of her and her demon spawn; and as much as he hated to include himself in that little picture, he belonged there too now. It was a sick twisted thing in his mind; him as a father figure. The thought on its own made him queasy, but knowing that it was a realistic reflection of the situation made him almost feel warm and fuzzy; until he thought about the case. The family that would soon be without that father figure in their life.

Fuck. He was going soft. He rolled his eyes at the thought and fought the urge to bang his head on the desk. She was rubbing off on him. He glanced down at the desk and eyed the item that had started this whole train of thought. His fingers traced the flakes of glitter on the construction paper card that had been lying on his desk when he walked in that morning. She'd actually taken the time to make something for him. He opened the card for what was probably the millionth time that day, studying the random swirls and unreadable babble that covered the inside, accented nicely by the clear crisp writing in black felt tip marker at the bottom of the card.

_Merry Christmas, House. Love, Rachel_

He leaned back in her office chair, and let his mind contemplate what he'd been doing a year ago. Playing the piano and trying to distract from the ache in his chest. He ran his hand over his face and closed his eyes as he thought about how far they'd come in a year.

"You look like hell."

He smirked and maintained his relaxed pose, "Flattery will get you everywhere."

She smiled and leaned against the door frame of his office, "I heard about your patient."

He nodded and opened his eyes before looking at her, "So?"

She shrugged and entered the office, "Just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"Right," he scoffed and watched her move toward him, shifting his feet on the edge of his desk so she'd have a place to lean against, "Since when have I ever cared about a patient?"

She nodded and crossed her arms over her chest, "Touche."

"You wanted to make sure I got the card."

The sparkle in her eyes gave her away and she dropped her head as the sides of her mouth curled upward, "Maybe."

He nodded to it on the desk, "Not really good with words. Hope you're not expecting her to go into a career as a writer."

She glared at him and shook her head, "So glad I made sure you got that."

"Just being my usual, charming self."

She gave an unladylike snort and pursed her lips, "You're as charming as a boa constrictor House."

"Stop it. My ego can't take anymore stroking, although I have something else that could use a little caressing if you were interested."

She rolled her eyes and pushed away from the desk, leaning forward and speaking low, "That can be arranged if you help me tonight." She grinned playfully before turning and heading out of the office.

**[H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H]**

"What the f-"

Her hand covered his mouth before the sentence finished and she glared at him pointedly, "I have a toddler who _just _got to sleep. Keep your voice down."

He glared at her and held up the dark string of lights, his words coming out muffled from behind her hand. She pulled her hand away as he began to repeat himself, "I am going to kill whoever the genius was that decided if one fucking bulb goes out, the whole strand has to too."

He grit his jaw and shook his head as he eyed his handiwork, "I think it looks fine the way it is."

"You only did the lower half!" She released a huff of air and tossed him a fresh box of lights, "This is why you buy extra lights."

He glared as she muttered softly about how he was supposed to be a genius and quickly undid the new strand of lights, looping it over and around the remaining areas on the tree and stepping back, "Why are we even decorating for a holiday neither of us celebrate?"

She shrugged and fiddled with the ornament in her hand, "Rachel saw the tree as we were driving. I thought it would be nice to let her experience both holidays this year."

"Push over."

"Cretin."

She smiled with her back facing him and toyed with the ornament for a moment more before reaching forward and setting it on a branch, only to have her hand covered by his from behind. She turned her head over her shoulder and smiled at him, "No one would believe that you'd be doing this for Rachel."

"I'm not doing it for her." He smirked knowingly and kissed her temple. "Merry Christmas, Cuddy."


End file.
